nachobuenofandomcom-20200214-history
Bakemon
Group: Ghost - Level: Champion - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Dark Claw, Evil Charm Bakemon are flying ghost Digimon who are ruled over by Lord Bakemon, who is essentially just a bigger version of a regular Bakemon. Bakemon can disguise themselves as humans, and make eating other living beings a hobby. Their mantra is: "We're scary ghosts, we like to boo, now it's time to chew on you!" Sora and Joe were the first to encounter Bakemon, having been separated from the other kids by Devimon. Initially, the Bakemon were in their human disguises, and the kids hadn't been in DigiWorld long enough to doubt the prospect of other people being there, so they walked right into the middle of their ceremony, which, they discovered was for Lord Bakemon. Gomamon questioned why they'd be honouring such an evil Digimon, and the Bakemon shed their disguises, capturing the two kids and their Digimon, locking up Gomamon and Biyomon and planning to eat Joe and Sora. Lord Bakemon appeared, but Gomamon and Biyomon were able to escape and free Joe and Sora, then Digivolved to fight Lord Bakemon. As they fought, Joe used a special mind-over-matter trick to focus his concentration and ignore his fears, by repeatedly chanting "Bakemon lose your power." Lord Bakemon was weakened enough to be defeated by Birdramon and Ikkakumon. Many Bakemon were seen in the service of the evil Myotismon, forming a major part of his army for his assault on the real world and his search for the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. Bakemon roamed the streets, capturing the majority of central Odaiba's populous, but were prevented from capturing the Izumi family by a digital barrier erected by Izzy. Wizardmon and Gatomon tricked a Bakemon into letting them into Myotismon's crypt. Tai and Agumon jumped and beat up a Bakemon in a search for information as to Myotismon’s headquarters. Following Myotismon's destruction, the kids' Digimon took care of a bunch of remaining Bakemon. If there were any Bakemon left following this, they would have been converted to energy and absorbed as Myotismon reconstituted himself as VenomMyotismon. When the kids were shown images from the DigiWorld's past by a mysterious ancient entity, a Bakemon was seen piloting a Mekanorimon. Presumably, Bakemon must have worked under the Dark Masters prior to the coming of the DigiDestined. Four years later, Bakemon were seen in the service of the Digimon Emperor on occasion, as they had been captured by Dark Rings. The Emperor had many of them assume the forms of Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari and their Digimon, in order to torment Davis with the threat of their destruction, but the reappearance of the real kids put an end to his trickery. Later, two groups of them defend his base alongside Kimeramon. When the Emperor was deposed, Some Bakemon were seen helping to rebuild the damaged areas of the DigiWorld. Much later, Bakemon were among the Digimon who attacked Matt's concert, and more were seen in New York when Digimon were appearing in the real world. The Bakemon made their first appearance in "The Dancing Digimon." Lord Bakemon was voiced by Bill Timoney. The Bakemon that served Myotismon were all voiced by Michael Reisz.''Name: From the Japanese word, "Obake," a ghost. This word itself comes from the suffix "O" and "bake" comes from "bakeru," meaning "to undergo change." '' Category:Villians Category:Characters